The Merciless Papyrus
by hmong7777
Summary: We all know what happens to our dearly loved Papyrus in the Genocide route... What would happen if Sans was the one killed instead of Papyrus? Who would stand in the Judgement Hall to stop Chara? We all know who. But...can Papyrus force Chara into a run reset?
1. Chapter 1, The Merciless Papyrus

"Hahahaha! This is too good, Frisk!" the little spirit yelled as he floated around Frisk. "Now we won't have to struggle so much in the Judgement Hall. Sans was stupid to try and protect his brother. Doesn't he know that he's the strongest monster down here?" the child laughed hysterically.

"Sans…" Frisk quietly muttered. He couldn't get the image out of his head. Ever since Chara took over Frisk's body about two or three resets ago, he's been forced to watch all of these evil deeds and feel the dust blow against his body as he murdered and murdered. Still, out of all the resets and loads they've gone through, this was the first unique one. Sans sacrificed his own life to protect Papyrus. They didn't have much of a chance to kill Papyrus because when Sans turned to dust, there was a sudden gust of wind and the dust assaulted Frisk's eyes, temporarily blinding the child. Chara was angry about that, but Frisk was relieved. Now, he doesn't have to fight against Sans and feel even worse about murdering his best friend… Best friend in another timeline. Chara continued to laugh and ramble about how much he hated Sans and how he always stood in the way even after losing everything.

"-I mean, that lazy bag of bones always-Hey wait, who's that over there?" Chara suddenly stopped talking and pointed forward to a shadowed figure about half-way down the hallway. Frisk lifted his head up instantly. What he saw caused him to take a step backwards. His right hand clutched the knife tightly. He could feel a single tear roll down his cheek.

"P-papyrus.." Frisk said quietly, both happily and regrettably. He knew Chara would force him to kill Papyrus.

" _Papyrus_?!" Chara burst into laughter. " _THIS_ is the savior of the Underground?! Oh boy, this is _WAY_ too easy."

"I-I… Not.. Not Papyrus…" Frisk shook in fear of what's to come.

"Hm? Did you say something, _partner_." Chara has a sly smile on his face. Frisk hated being called this demons partner, but it was true. They were partners in crime. Frisk had willingly let Chara take over his body. Frisk had murdered all those poor monsters. Nevertheless, Frisk continued to walk again, but he wasn't walking. Chara decided to have a little fun, so he took over Frisk's body once more. Frisk wanted to retaliate. He wanted to have full control again, to not be a senseless murderer, but couldn't. He couldn't find the will. He couldn't find the _DETERMINATION_ anymore.

Chara stopped exactly where they'd stop for Sans in the _Judgement Hall_. Coincidently, Papyrus was standing in the spot Sans would have stood in, if, you know, he was still alive. Chara and Papyrus locked eyes. There was pure silence between the two. Papyrus wasn't wearing his usual smile. Chara was simply playing around with the kitchen knife in his right hand. He spun the dust-stained blade in his hand, tossed it up in the air a few times, and even giggled to himself when he nearly cut his hand or arm.

"Human," Papyrus finally spoke, "why are you here? You couldn't possibly be targeting King Asgore, could you?"

"King Asgore? Nah, I was just walking around and- of course I am, you _thick-skulled_ idiot!" Chara burst into laughter at the simple pun he made. However, Papyrus didn't seem too amused when he looked up at the skeleton. Instead, Papyrus covered his left eye socket and a small orange globe of light appeared in his right.

"You know.. I'm glad Sans isn't here right now… Because.. I don't want him to see me like this." Papyrus spoke softly. Suddenly, the pillars in the hallway were engulfed by a dark orange flame. Chara twisted his head left and right at the flames and shielded his eyes from the light.

"What the hell?! Where did these flames come from?!" Chara immediately turned back to Papyrus. He held a bone that extended to his full body length. It looked only an inch thick, but was engulfed in a light orange aura.

"Frisk… I no longer believe in you." at that, Papyrus suddenly disappeared. Chara started to panic and turned around, but was abruptly stopped. The sound of tearing filled the room. Then came the drips. He looked down towards his chest and his eyes widened. The bone Papyrus was wielding had somehow appeared in his chest. His eyes followed the trail of the bone and saw Papyrus holding the weapon firmly. There was no shred of sympathy in that glowing eye of his. Papyrus was still covering his left eye. Everything started to fade to black. All Chara could see was the red scarf Papyrus wore. Then there was nothing. Frisk was sitting on the ground in the pitch-black abyss they were in. In front of the child were two buttons with white text, "Reset" and "Continue".

"That was _SO_ bullshit!" Chara yelled and stomped over to the options. He slammed his fist down on the continue button. Color came back to the world and they stood at the entrance of the _Judgement Hall_. "Now I know to not take that skele-fag so nonchalantly."

"I don't… Not Papyrus.." Frisk muttered to Chara. He was simply ignored as he was forced to walked back into their impending death. Chara knew this fight was going to be much tougher than Sans's fight. Much more intense. Much more ecstatic. He wore a massive grin on Frisk's face and held onto his knife tightly.

"Oh, this is going to be SO much fun. I can just feel my blood boiling.. Well, soul, that doesn't matter! What matters is that Sans will NEVER amount to the potential of fun Papyrus will give me." The pair walked down the hallway. Papyrus spoke the same words he did before and the pillars were engulfed in flames just like before. Papyrus disappeared. Knowing what'll happen next, Chara twisted his entire body around and slammed the knife against the bone, expecting to break it in half. However, he just parried the makeshift weapon. This caused him to lose his balance and fall onto his back. He winced from the fall and swiftly rolled off to the side to avoid the bone Papyrus was thrusting to the ground. The impact was loud. Loud and strong enough to crack the floor. Papyrus stood up straight and held the weapon in front of him.

"Human… Why… Why do you have such a look on your face?" he asked. Chara was grinning like a madman.

"Why? Wanna really know why?" Chara paused for a brief moment and left his hair cover the upper half of his face so only his wicked smile showed. Frisk knew what was going to happen. He tried to stop Chara, but he wasn't strong enough. Chara slipped his left hand into his pocket and pulled something out. He held his fist out in front of him. " _THIS_ is why I'm so happy." Chara opened his hand. Dust flew to the ground like a million feathers falling off an angel's wings.

Chara stared at Papyrus. He could see the anger on his face. A single tear fell down his cheek. The bone Papyrus was holding suddenly snapped from how hard he was gripping it. It fell to the ground in two loud clunks. He moved away his hand that was covering his other eye socket. There was a small blue orb of light glowing in that one. Orange and blue.

"Frisk.. I once thought we could have been friends. When I heard about your killings, I thought I could change you. I was mistaken. You've killed Undyne. You've killed my brother. Now you plan on killing King Asgore. I must protect him in place of the monsters I couldn't." Papyrus stared down the human with eyes filled with anger and hate. Frisk knew this wasn't the Papyrus he knew in previous runs. This was a monster hellbent on revenge. He was scared. Chara wasn't scared at all, however. In fact, he was filled with glee.

"Come on then. Show me what your brother couldn't!" Suddenly the ground shook under Chara. He looked down. Sans used the same thing. Chara jumped into the air and dodged the bones that erupted from the ground. Chara sliced at the blue-aura covered bones that flew at him. Each bone was cut perfectly in half as not a single swing was wasted. Suddenly his red heart turned blue. He felt the gravity around his body increase immensely as he was forced to the ground. He fell onto his hands and knees. Chara looked up and couldn't see Papyrus anywhere. Suddenly he heard what sounded like Sans teleporting behind him. Chara turned and parried the backstab Papyrus was trying to attempt.

"You know.. You're just like your brother. Predicta-" he felt something sharp pierce his abdomen. Chara let out a scream as Papyrus pulled away the hidden bone he used. Chara wrapped his arms around his stomach to try and lessen the pain. The light was suddenly blocked out by a massive shadow. He looked up to only see two glowing eyes staring down at him: Orange and Blue. Chara was immobilized and he knew Papyrus was going to kill him. Not wanting to take anymore pain than what was necessary, he switched back with Frisk. Frisk gasped and coughed from the sudden feeling of the condition his body was in. He saw Papyrus hold up the massive bone in the air.

"P-papyrus w-wait.." Frisk tried to mutter, but he was too quiet. Papyrus pushed his weapon down and impaled the human without a shred of remorse.


	2. Chapter 2, The Most Tainted Soul

Chara stared down at the "Continue" button in the abyss. His hand hovered over, but never pushed down. Frisk was whimpering on the ground behind Chara. His arms were still wrapped around his abdomen even though the pain had left. He wasn't so much in pain, but more so afraid of what Papyrus had become. When Frisk looked into Papyrus's orange and blue eyes, there was no sign of anything he was before now. He didn't have the kind and gentle look of someone who made spaghetti for a living. He didn't have the look of someone who was always loud and ambitious to catch a human. No, he was truly a cold-hearted, merciless monster now. The deeds that Frisk and Chara have done has changed the gentle skeleton Frisk once knew before all of this happened.

"C-chara.. I… I want to re-"

"Reset?" Chara finished for Frisk. "As if! This is the most fun I've had in _AGES_! If you're going to be a whiny little bitch, then I'll just use you as a meat shield." With that said, Chara finally pushed down on the button. They appeared at the entrance of the _Judgement Hall_ once more. Chara-controlled-Frisk entered the hall. They met Papyrus once more. They fought against one another. The battle went exactly the same way it had gone before. They both exchanged blows, but none landed. Chara could read Papyrus's moves easier now. Then they left off where Papyrus had slain them. Chara turned around and parried the bone.

"You know.. You're just like your brother," Chara grabbed hold of the hidden bone Papyrus used to stab him in the previous run, "..predictable.". Chara had a massive and malicious grin on his face while Papyrus looked shocked that he was so easily read through. He dropped both bones and jumped back a few feet to gain some distance. Chara was too quick. He dashed forward and caught up to the skeleton. He swung his knife horizontally at Papyrus's exposed spine. The blade stopped right before it hit his spine. Chara noticed his heart was blue instead of red.

 _Even dead, Sans is still protecting you.._ Chara was forced back from Papyrus, at least fifty or so feet, and slammed into the ground. It did no real damage, but took the wind right out of him. He gasped for air and wheezed as he attempted to stand.

"Human… Is your LV and EXP so high that you've transcended monster and human alike? Or…" Suddenly, everything went dark and the flaming pillars went out, "...have we done this before?" Chara stood and looked over at the skeleton.

"I don't know. Maybe we have, maybe we haven't. I'm not a _god_." Chara giggled at the last word. He began to wonder if Sans had left any sort of message for Papyrus. A message about timelines or even about the genocide run.

"Human Frisk…" He paused and looked over at where the windows would have been, "..It's a sunny day outside. The birds are chirping. Flowers are sprouting. On days like these, kids like you...shouldn't exist.."

"Yes, yes! Those words! I mean, they were different this time, but you almost said them exactly the same as Sans!" Chara almost burst with joy. He hadn't heard those words in such a long time. He held up his knife and grinned like a madman. Chara suddenly dashed forward with speed not even comparable to before. "Now it's _MY_ turn to attack!" he yelled out before throwing out his knife. Papyrus narrowly dodged the blade that was hurled at him. The possessed human suddenly appeared right in front of Papyrus, a second knife in hand and ready to strike. Right before impact, Chara stopped. His entire body stopped. Papyrus was prepared to take the damage, but nothing came.

"W-what the hell?! Frisk, are you doing this?!" Chara yelled out in frustration. He had finally obtained an opportunity and wasn't about to let it be ruined by the runt he possessed.

"I.. I won't let you hurt Papyrus anymore..!" Frisk yelled back. He had somehow gotten a solid grasp on his own soul and managed to hold Chara back from finishing the blow. Chara fell on his back and started twisting and turning in agony. This was the same reaction Frisk had when Chara first took full control. Ripping apart someone's soul from their consciousness is not a pleasant feeling, and Chara is just now experiencing that. He's experiencing the pain he brought onto Frisk. His screams filled the darkness he and Papyrus stood in. Papyrus's eyes stopped glowing as he just stared down at the wriggling body on the ground. Chara was visibly in immense pain. He violently tugged and ripped the purple-striped blue sweater he wore, his screams continued to only get progressively louder and more broken, sweat covered his body, and most of all, Papyrus could see the small red heart above Chara's body violently shift from black to red.

Inside the abyss of Frisk's mind, he and Chara were struggling to hold control over the body. Frisk had somehow managed to wrestle Chara to the ground and pin him on the ground. However, Chara was much, much more experienced. He headbutted Frisk which caused them both to wince in pain and forced Frisk to lessen his grasp on Chara. He didn't miss this opportunity. Chara lunged forward and tackled Frisk to the ground. There was silence, then the sickening sound of snapping. Frisk yelled out in pure agony. His body arc'd and tears streamed down his cheeks. Chara held Frisk's broken right arm tightly and push on it further which make Frisk scream and cry harder. His voice began to break and crack from how hoarse it became. Frisk was quiet by nature and all of the screaming was becoming a burden on his throat. Chara used his free hand and jabbed it in his own chest. His arm was engulfed in a thick black liquid that crawled down his arm and dripped next to Frisk's head. Frisk had managed to calm himself down and degraded to a quiet whimper and sniffle. Chara began to slowly pull his arm out. When it was fully out, he was clutching the knife that had slain so many monsters. The knife that killed everyone he loved. Chara pushed it up against the child's neck. He pressed it against his skin so tightly yet restrained that he barely broke the skin and made only a small trickle of blood ooze down his neck. Frisk stopped resisting. He had lost this fight.

Chara stopped his pathetic show in front of Papyrus and was left with little air. He heaved and panted as he stood up on wobbly legs. Chara straightened himself out and picked up his knife. He looked down at the blade and saw his own reflection. He opened his eyes and saw his red iris stare back at him, below was his grin.

"Man, it feels good to be back. That kid really gave me a struggle. Now, where were we." Chara looked up and stared down Papyrus. Somehow, Chara had grown to be even more terrifying. There was a small glint in his eye that seemed to show just how much he hated the world. Papyrus swore that when he looked in those eyes, all he saw was death, despair, and fire. Both of the skeleton's eyes lit up again, one blue and one orange.

"I don't know what happened… But I assume you've won." Papyrus spoke quietly. His voice seemed more stern than before, more fierce even. "You also seem as though you're more dangerous compared to before.. I see that I must fight you seriously.. I said this before, and I say it again.. I'm really glad Sans isn't here.. He wouldn't think me as his brother if he saw me like this." There was only silence. Papyrus began to remove his gloves ever-so-slowly. "Human, do you want to know why I always wear these gloves? I doubt you do, but I'll explain it anyways.." He pulled off both gloves and showed them to Chara. "It's because…" Papyrus's scarf suddenly lit on fire and the armor he wore became engulfed in a combination of blue and orange. For once in Chara's life...he felt scared, terrified even. Papyrus's hands were red, blood-red. "..I've killed too many humans in the past…" A single tear fell down his cheek from his orange glowing eye. Chara swore he caught a glimpse of something, no _someone_ , behind Papyrus cloaked in all black with a cracked skull.


	3. Chapter 3, The Demon Within

There was only silence. On the ground laid Papyrus's red gloves, the same gloves he's never take off since the very first run Frisk had. Chara, the demonic spirit who is currently controlling Frisk's body, stared down at the gloves, then at Papyrus's hands.

"So.. What, exactly, are you trying to say? That I should be scared of you because you killed a couple humans? Buddy, I've killed countless monsters." Chara smiled, but stared at the ground and said, "More than you can even comprehend.. More than you could even imagine.. I've probably killed more monsters than the population of the Underground." Chara was silent as he held onto the knife tightly, so tight that it was shaking.

"Human.. What you are saying doesn't quite make sense. For some time now, you look as if you've been struggling with..someone else, but we're the only ones here. That aside, do you understand what it means to kill? To take someone else's life? I thought I'd never have to go back to those days. I put on this happy-go-lucky facade and my friendly demeanor as a way to atone for my sins. It seems as though you really can't run from you past.. So come, human. I, the Great Papyrus, shall take you on with my full strength."

"Interesting.. Come then." Chara crouched slightly, but his eyes widened. He lowered his guard for only a second, not even, a split-second. He coughed out a small amount of blood and dropped his knife. Chara looked down at his chest and took a step back. Sticking out of his chest, abdomen, and sides were bones of all sizes, at least twenty. All within an instant, Papyrus had managed to impale Chara with multiple bones at an unbelievable speed.

"I can't afford not to care anymore.. Human, maybe in another life we could have been friends," he walked over to Frisk and held him in his blood-soaked hands, "and have laughs from Sans's jokes while eating my horrid spaghetti.." A small smile formed on his skeleton face. Chara had switched out with Frisk to avoid the pain all of the bones were causing. Frisk had managed to suck down the extravagant pain. He smiled up at Papyrus and held onto his left hand. Frisk's hand was so small compared to the tall skeleton's. It was like a child wrapping their fingers around their father's finger.

"Papyrus… I'm sorry…" Frisk stopped to cough and hack for a few moments, each cough producing a spurt of blood. The taste in his mouth was terrible and his body ached all over. "Your spaghetti wasn't terrible either.." Frisk said before his body went limp and there only remained silence. Papyrus sat in shock. His arms trembled as he held onto the small child. An orange liquid slid down the cheek that had his orange eye and a blue liquid down the other. It was at this moment he realized that this Frisk wasn't the one he was just fighting to the death with. It were as if this child had two personalities, no, two _people_ inside of them. He realized that someone as kind as this small child wouldn't hurt anyone. Not a single monster or person.

"Human… I know you're in much greater pain than I am in.." Then everything reset. Chara-possessed-Frisk stood at the entrance of the _Judgement Hall_. Chara didn't walk forward. Instead, he simply stood at the doorway, thinking.

"So, Papyrus has a dark side to him, huh? I never expected him to be _this_ strong though. It's as if he has a human soul or two on him. Ugh, he's way harder than Sans," Chara sat down near the doorway, still not entering the _Judgement hall_ , "and not to mention all of these suddenly developments. I mean, first he has Sans's eye, then he has this god-like power. It's bullshit! What do you think, Frisk? And you better not say you want to reset."

"..."

"Then it's decided. Give me full control of your soul."

"...no…"

"Did you just say _no_ to me? Earth to Frisk, you have no say in this. Wait, why did I even ask?" Chara walked over to Frisk in the abyss his consciousness rested in. He swiped his hand over Frisk's head once. The dull, red outline where Frisk's heart was suddenly disappeared. Chara's red heart obtained the last piece it needed to have a full soul. Chara could now be unleashed. "See how simple that was, _partner_?" Frisk didn't respond. To be exact, he _couldn't_ respond. The lose of his soul created such immense pressure and shock that Frisk was left speechless, motionless, and thoughtless. Instead of being called a human, the term "empty" was more appropriate. The blue-sweatered child's knees wobbled, then collapse. His body hit the floor with a loud thud and went completely limp. Frisk couldn't feel anything from how numb he had become. Even though Frisk had no control over his own movement or physical feeling, he could still see everything that unfolded in front of him. Though what he could see and hear was rather hard to process from the lack of being able to think properly. Chara walked away from the seemingly lifeless corpse. It was true, Frisk did look lifeless as he laid on the ground with no movement and barely any breathing. Everything was numb. He felt much too weak to even move.

"Now that I have a soul, I actually stand a chance against that monster." Chara said as he finally began to walk down the hallway. In the same spot stood the same Papyrus they fought against earlier. The things he said were the same. The fight was the same. Chara dodged and parried while Papyrus swung, thrust, and dodged. Chara threw Sans's dust at Papyrus, the only current enjoyment he found out of the repetitive fighting, and watched as Papyrus later removed his gloves. Papyrus was talking again, the same talk before Chara was killed.

There was only silence. Then the sound of dripping. Chara began laughing his distorted, maniac-like laughter. It echoed throughout the hallway. He crouched forward and exhaled slowly. It felt as though the already pitch-black hallway had turned even darker. Papyrus sprinted forward just like he did previously. He moved with such immense speed that it was nearly unreadable. However, Chara saw right through it. With a single swing of his knife, he completely shattered all twenty of the bones just before they made contact with his body.

Without looking back, Papyrus said, "I can't afford not to care anymore.. Hu-"

"Pathetic!" Chara yelled out victoriously. Stunned, Papyrus turned his entire body around and saw Chara standing laughing, completely unharmed.

"Human, how did you-" he tried to say, but was cut off again. This time, it was from Chara blitzing towards Papyrus with his knife in hand, his grip on it so tight that the handle itself was being crushed. The simple kitchen utensil was coated in a clear, black-tinted ooze that dripped on the ground every-so-often. Chara thrusted forward, but the skeleton managed to twist his body enough to just barely evade the strike. Papyrus grabbed hold of Chara's heart with Sans's magic and lifted up the child high into the air. Chara began to laugh as the blue aura around him was slowly taken over by a more menacing, more dangerous black aura. After completely being taken over, he fell back onto the ground and looked up at Papyrus.

"What're you gonna do now with that _useless_ blue eye of yours? It kind of reminds me of your brother, _useless_." Chara taunted. The ground shook and Papyrus stared down at his feet. His vision was slowly fading in and out. He was seeing two things, the floor of the hallway and the snow-covered ground with Sans's blue jacket on the ground over a pile of dust. Papyrus was silent and motionless. Chara wasn't about to waste this moment, so he took his move first. The demon child made a mad sprint towards the idle skeleton. When he was within striking range, he swung the kitchen knife at Papyrus's exposed spine. There was a thunderous sound of impact. The sheer force was so strong that it created a dust cloud around the pair. The hallway walls and floor cracked while the windows shattered.

"Finally, I killed the fu-" Chara's eyes widened in horror. As the dust cloud began to die down, his vision became more clear. What he saw was his knife and the skeleton, completely unharmed. The blade was being held by two fingers, the thumb and index finger to be more precise, both covered in a red aura. With a single motion, the blade was snapped.

"My brother was lazy, but not once was he useless." Papyrus's voice seemed to echo multiple times when he spoke. It were as if someone else were speaking the same words as him with a slight delay. Chara looked up at the tall skeleton. The naked skull leaned down just slightly so his eyes met Chara's red pupils. His orange eye had turned into a blood-red color while his blue eye turned into such a deep color that it might as well have been black. Chara took a few steps back and looked down at the broken knife. In almost an instant, a black substance extended out from one broken side and connected to the other. The blade ends met and reconnected good as new.

"Human.. I feel so strange. Is this the essence of pure hatred?" Papyrus looked down at his boney hands. They quietly creaked and groaned with each movement. "Human.. In your world, I can only be describe as one thing.. The Grim Reaper."


	4. Chapter 4, The Reaper of the Underground

"Human… In your world, I can only be described as one thing… The Grim Reaper.." Papyrus spoke quietly. He dropped his hands and turned his gaze to Chara. They stood in silence, each one looking at the other. They were waiting for who would made the first move, but neither moved from their spots. Chara's knife had been coated in a strange and menacing black aura while Papyrus's eyes had changed colors, his right a nearly black color while his left a blood-red color.

"You know, I wish your brother had a transformation like this. It's kind of disappointing he didn't. That just showed how _powerless_ and _weak_ that guy was." Chara grinned as he taunted Papyrus by talking foul of his brother. He could visibly see Papyrus's body twitch when he said both 'powerless' and 'weak'. He only grinned wider and said, "I mean, maybe if he trained more or took his life more seriously, he'd have been able to do something. Maybe he's even have more than 1 HP," Chara shrugged, "and…" Chara stared at Papyrus with his red pupils that were engulfed in darkness and finally finished, ".. _he'd actually still be alive."_ There was a sudden increase in temperature. It wasn't hot enough to be physically irritating or burn intensely, but enough to notice. Papyrus lifted up both arms grasped the long bone that stood out in front of him. The bone was encased in a deathly black aura, just like Chara's knife, and grew a crescent on end. The crescent was purely made out of the read aura Papyrus possessed, but it had somehow turned into a solid object. The bone resembled a scythe now.

There was a low growl from the skeleton as he rested the bone scythe on his right shoulder, the blade itself being forced downwards. The darkness around the pair disappeared and that's when Chara knew Papyrus was going to attack. Purely off of instinct, not must predicting, Chara jumped back just in time to dodge Papyrus's attack. Instead of swinging the massive blade at Chara, he slammed the other end of the crescent aura on the ground. The impact was so intense that Chara could feel his entire body shake in the air. The ground itself cracked and broke from the sheer force of the blow. The cracks extended to the three pillars behind the human and completely shattered them to dust. The skeleton slowly lifted up his weapon. As he was lifting it up, Chara placed his feet on the wall, pushed his weight on them, then sprung off the wall like a compressed spring being released from its hold. Chara flew at an incredible speed. As he held the knife out in front of him, it were as if the air was being pierced and cut in half.

He swung the blade three times at Papyrus. One aimed at his chest, one aimed at his exposed spine, and the last aimed at his knees. The three strikes from his knife sent out three curved black projectiles made purely from Chara's aura of hatred. However, the were nullified upon impact. Actually, they never made impact in the first place, they simply vanished. Chara dug his knife into the ground to stop his acceleration towards Papyrus. When he finally managed to slow down to a halt, his eyes darted to the skeleton. He immediately saw that Papyrus was covered in his red essence. The strikes had barely made a dent into what looked to be a cloak of red.

That's when Chara finally noticed. He saw the cracks on Papyrus's skull. From Chara's point of view, Papyrus's right eye, the red one, had a massive crack extending from his eye socket to the bottom of his skull. His left eye, the nearly black one, sported a crack from his eye socket to the top of his skull. Though they were minimal cracks, they were noticeable. The bone scythe he held began to spin in a circle rapidly. Papyrus was spinning the blade around him and released the weapon. It flung in the air wildly before encasing in a black aura and charging directly into Chara's direction. With barely any time to react, he rolled forward and barely managed to dodge the attack, the blade cutting off just a slight bit of Chara's hair. Almost immediately, the whirling blade came spinning towards Chara once again. Chara jumped off the ground and leaned backwards in the air, the blade just inches away from the back of his body. However, he jumped slightly too early and the blade cut half an inch deep into the back of his calf. He placed both hands on the ground and pushed himself back onto his feet. He winced at the sharp he felt from the impact of the yelling.

"What the fu-" Chara ducked to dodge the spinning scythe, "-ck! This is so unfair!" Chara yelled at Papyrus, quite angrily too. Papyrus, however, took no attention to him. The blade continued to move around sporadically while Chara danced around it. He would duck under it, jump over it, and dash to the left or right to simply avoid it, all the while gaining small cuts all over his body. Chara was soon panting from the lack of energy. All of the movement being dispensed was finally taking a toll on him. Sure, he's super-human, but so is Papyrus.

The scythe finally ceased its assault and began to idly float above Papyrus's body. The whirling slowly died down and when the bone became visible again, it completely stopped when the skeleton seized the bone's length. Papyrus looked down at the red aura that made up the blade. The aura itself was oozing a crimson smoke that became visible if held still. He noticed it was the same for the length of the bone itself. Papyrus slowly slid his index finger down the cracks on his skull and gave-way a quiet sigh.

"It seems as though I'm still not capable of maintaining this form. However, I shall sacrifice everything I have to stop you where you stand so you won't finish this world." Papyrus firmly grasped the bone scythe and charged forward at such a high speed that he left behind a visible shadow of himself that faded almost as soon as it appeared. With barely any warning or time to react, Chara, once again off pure instinct, dropped to the ground. His back roughly hit the ground, but he managed to dodge the swipe Papyrus made that would have cut Chara in half at his stomach, but he did gain a new cut on his forehead, exactly in the middle of it.

The point of the blade twisted so it aimed down at him, but didn't move. Chara had pushed his knife right against the intersection of where the red aura met the bone. He was barely able to hold off the strike. Slowly, the blade was descending and Chara had no way to escape. Black shadow-like arms began to sprout out from Chara's shadow and they grabbed hold of the scythe and of Papyrus. The vile looking arms wrapped around his entire body. They twisted and turned all over his chestplate and his boots, firmly holding him to the ground. The locked his arms and legs into place to prevent him from moving. He was utterly and completely trapped.

Chara rolled to his left and hopped back up to his feet. He wobbled slightly, but regained his balance. Slowly, he walked over to Papyrus who was now stuck due to the black arms that held onto him tightly.

"Well, sorry _spaghetti maniac_ , but I have a king to kill and a world to destroy. I think you've held off my appointment with As _gore_ long enough, don't'cha think?" as Chara said all of this, he had a twisted and menacing grin all over his face.

"King Asgore... Sans… Undyne… Everyone..." Papyrus released his grip on the scythe as it clattered loudly on the floor in this deathly silence. The aura around it, including the aura that made up the blade, vanished instantly. "No, this is _not_ where the Great Papyrus will perish.. Not by your hands." Papyrus began to struggle against the arms. He was winning the battle of gaining his freedom. His arms were slowly lifted up into the air. He could hear the darkness they were comprised of snap and break. However, Chara simply smiled and looked down at Papyrus. They both knew this was going to be the end.

Inside the mind of Frisk, well, Chara now, Frisk laid in the abyss still. He hadn't even bulged, but could see everything that Chara could see. He knew that Chara was having the time of his life. Frisk hated it all. He hated hurting the innocent monsters. He hated doing this to Papyrus. He hated killing Sans. Most of all, he hated every trusting Chara. Frisk's body twitched on the ground. His fingers slowly curled into a fist, then back into an open hand. His arms began to move. The sound was terrible. It sounded as if something was being ground against sandpaper. He laid his hands flat on the ground and pushed the dead weight of his body up into a sitting position. He nearly fell back on the ground a few times, but managed to sit up straight. Frisk looked up. There was a massive shadow that engulfed him from the light. He saw a pure white skull with two major cracks on them. Instead of being afraid, Frisk managed a smile and muttered out two words.

"... _Uncle Gaster…"_


	5. Chapter 5, The Soul

"...Uncle Gaster…" Frisk managed to mutter out quietly. He had a small smile on face, barely able to even pull it off. The child reached up to try and grab hold of Gaster, but lost balance and began to fall forward. Before Frisk knew it, he was being lifted up into the air. When he looked under his arms, he saw two detached hands picking him up. Both had a massive hole in the dead center of their palm. The hands carried him over to Gaster and he cradled Frisk in his dark mass.

Frisk had first met Gaster during his first. He had gotten a little bored of the usual routine and decided to take a different path. When he took this pathway, it eventually led to a long, dark hallway. Being the adventurous child, Frisk ventured through this menacing hallway and stumbled upon a grayed out door. This door seemed to be out of place in all of the color and vibrant nature of the world. There was an eerie feel to it and it had the feeling that it didn't belong there, or even in this world. Frisk hesitantly opened the door. The inside of the room was completely empty. Frisk thought that the lights were simply switched off, so he entered the room only to have the door slam behind him and disappear completely. There were no lights, there was no door, there was only darkness. Then, a strange figure appeared in front of him just a few feet away. His back was facing Frisk and he seemed to be hunched over, muttering to himself. When Frisk approached him, the figure turned almost immediately and stared down the human child. His skull was heavily damaged with two major cracks on them, the same as the current Papyrus's. Instead of being afraid, Frisk approached the figure.

"So you've finally come, child. Now I can be free with your soul." Gaster would mutter and begin his attack. Needless to say, he had killed Frisk more times than Frisk had died by any monster in the Underground. On Frisk's thirtieth attempt, instead of just walking, Frisk ran. Before Gaster could attack, Frisk took his first move instead. He hugged Gaster.

"No more fighting.." Frisk quietly whispered. "You're in pain, mister.. Let me help.."

"Child, what kind of attack is this? Are you trying to fool me? The only way you can help is by giving me your-"

"Soul." Frisk looked up at the shocked entity, In both hands, Frisk had his red heart out, offering it to Gaster. "If it means I can make you happy, then take it." There was no deceit in the genuine smile Frisk had. Gaster could tell that this child was completely serious about giving his soul away to please Gaster. He let out a distorted sigh and rubbed Frisk's head.

"Child… I'm so sorry…" Gaster said quietly as he held Frisk's soulless, heartless body. Frisk shook his head and grabbed hold of where Gaster's chest would be. Frisk stared up at the skeleton and smiled. His voiced echoed so beautifully. He was so close to Frisk, but his voice felt so far away.

"Th- Thi… This is my f..fault Uncle G...Ga-" Frisk wheezed and began to cough violently. He hacked and coughed, Frisk grabbing his own chest and in pain. He was visibly suffering from the lack of having a soul.

Gaster knew what was happening. He experienced this long ago when humans and monsters coexisted in peace. First, there was only numbness. The person would lose all senses. White fog became your eyesight. Air became your only sense of smell, regardless of how potent or powerful it was. Numbness became your physical touch. Nonexistence became your taste. Deafness became sound. You would lose control of your nervous system and your brain would stop processing information and sending it throughout your body. The body becomes weak and severely exposable to the elements. After a short while, strength would come back. You'd be able to sit, stand, and maybe even walk in some cases. Then comes to unbearable pain. Your system locks away, muscles began to sporadically tense so violently and quickly that it felt as though your body was going to tear away at any moment. The bones inside crack and split with the constant pressure put on from the muscles. Due to extraneous amount of pain put on the body, the mind and nerves completely shut down. Blood cells will stop healing any wounds inflicted while your brain stops the blood flow entirely. In short, _you die_.

W.D. Gaster had a strong sense of guilt in his nonexistent heart. This small child who befriended him after he had killed him so many times is now suffering as much, or even more than, Gaster did when it first happened to him. Gaster didn't die for one specific reason, he had an eighth of his soul still intact. It was just enough to prevent his ultimate fate, but not enough to let him linger in the physical world for too long. If he did, his soul would be ripped to shreds from the sheer strain of keeping a form the naked eye can see. However, this was not the same case for Frisk. He had his complete soul ripped away from him. There was nothing left.

Frisk finally stopped his hacking and coughing. He now just wheezed for air and gripped his chest tightly. Right now, it wouldn't matter to Chara if Frisk had died right here and now. His vessel now belonged to Chara. Frisk had the lingering thought of the sweet release in his mind, but he quickly suppressed it. Frisk suddenly grabbed Gaster's cloak with such force that it shocked the skeleton.

"U-uncle.. I-I can't die y...yet.. My s-sins...mur..murders… I still ha..have to a-atone for the...them." Frisk managed to mutter out. Gaster was utterly surprised. He saw all of the murders that Frisk committed and completely blamed Frisk for them. He was too blinded by rage to see the strings controlling Frisk like a puppet. Now that everything came to light, Gaster was angry at himself then and now. He knew he had to help Frisk. He knew that the dying child in his arms is the true savior and hero of the Underground. He knew he had to repay the kindness that Frisk showed him at his most vulnerable state. At that time when Frisk offered his soul, Gaster would have died in a one strike. He would had turned to dust and become nothing more than something floating through an endless void. That's why he took no chances and immediately attacked this child.

"Child.. This is not much but.." Gaster pushed one of his disembodied hands into the darkness of his body. After several moments, he pulled out his hand and produced the last eighth of his soul and said, "Please, take this child. At least you shall live."

"U-uncle…" Frisk coughed twice.

"No. I've lived long enough, my child. However, you have not lived long enough." Gaster smiled down at the human and pushed his grey soul into Frisk's chest.

There was silence, then the sound of screams. Utterly bloodcurdling screams. Frisk began to thrash around violently as he pulled and tugged on his sweater, giving it small rips with each tug. Veins protruded from the side of his neck as his body continued to thrash in pain. Gaster had to move away to avoid getting assaulted by Frisk's seizure. Replacing one soul with another was not an easy process, nor a peaceful one. First, the body had to accept the soul as either a replacement or reject it as a threat. After it was accepted, the nervous system had to reconnect itself with the body and brain. The blood will have to start flowing again after having stop when the brain shut down. The body will seem heavy and weigh the person down immensely, almost to the point of immobility. Once the heaviness subsides, the user can now move, but at the cost of extravagant and sporadic muscle lock and releases. It feels as though something inside your body is building up to explode, but suddenly releases all pressure to give a false sense of relief. If not enough pressure was put on the released muscle, it would completely burst due to the weak threshold of the muscle itself. Finally, the user has to have the determination to live. The soul will determine if its wielder is worth its presence. In a sense, souls can be compared to spoiled children. Frisk's struggling and straining finally came to an end.

"Child? Are you…?" Gaster slowly approached Frisk and gently picked up the child. Frisk's head simply drooped down as his lifeless body was lifted. Gaster started trembling violently. "Child… No, this can't be… Please, do not die.. Do not..become like me…" Gaster spoke quietly as a single tear slide down his cheek. Suddenly, his eyes opened wide and he looked down at Frisk. In Gaster's hands, he had felt something. He felt a thud. Then another. It was Frisk's beating heart. "Oh child, I knew you could do it.. However… Papyrus has…"

"Un...cle…. Sans…. Papy...rus…" Frisk muttered out while still unconscious. The soul had accepted his will to live, but only being an eighth of a soul will take time to completely heal his body from all of the pain and suffering it had endured. Gaster knew he had to do something to stall Chara. He was going to fade away into nothingness soon, so he might as well…

As Chara released himself from his demonic form and took a more human one, he put away his knife and crouched down at the pile of dust that had a scarf and metal chestplate laying on top of it.

"Looks like I won, huh?" Chara said with a grin. "You were annoying as hell to fight." As Chara stood up to walk and meet Asgore, the hallway suddenly fell into darkness. No, this wasn't the darkness of battle, but the pure and raw darkness of the void. The darkness of a character who fell out of this world and into time and space. "So you finally decided to show yourself, W.D. Gaster. Another interesting prey."

"Chara, I cannot let you go any further." Gaster spoke with his usual distorted voice.

"Oh, sure, sure, but tell me one thing first, old man…." Chara's entire body was engulfed in black and he turned back into his demonic form. " _How much EXP are you worth?_ "


	6. Chapter 6, The Angel Who Fell

"No matter how much EXP I'm worth, it wouldn't be enough to satisfy your thirst for power." Gaster said mixed with a groan. The effects of not having a soul is already taking effect. He just hoped he could hold Chara off long enough for Frisk to do something, anything. Gaster fell onto what could have been assumed his knee. Who really knew what was under that cloak of darkness that engulfed every inch of his body except his head and hands. The cracks on his skull started to slowly grow bigger and farther apart.

"Geez, look like this won't even be a fight.." Chara grinned menacingly at Gaster and said, "It'll be a massacre." Instead of rushing in at his usual speed, he simply started walking towards Gaster. In an attempt to fend Chara off, Gaster summoned two dragon skulls at both sides. Their eyes had a deep purple glow and mist and they bore the same cracks on their skull as Gaster. There was a sound of something whirring up and when the noise reached its peak in frequency, the two skulls produced a blast from their open gapes that were pure black. Chara stepped to the side and easily avoided the two shots. His grin only widened.

Gaster's dragon skulls continued to blast away at Chara while Chara was just moving out of the way. Nothing hit him, nothing scathed, nothing even came close to him. With two swipes of his knife, both dragon skulls were split in half straight down the middle. In a matter of seconds, he stood in front of the kneeling Gaster. In comparison, Chara's menacing aura towered over Gaster's aura like a giant over a mouse.

"Well, I mean, this wasn't even fair in the first place. I can see that you have no soul on you, old man. Tell me, where is it?"

"Chara, you will never obtain my soul.." Gaster wheezed and gripped his chest, "..for it is in good hands." With that said, Chara put on his "scary face" and raised his knife. Right before he descended his arm, Gaster wrapped his darkness around Chara. As soon as he was fully engulfed, Chara swung down, but hit nothing. There was nothing around him. No walls, no floor, no windows, nothing. Chara was floating in an empty void. His eyes widened as twisted his body lifted up the right half of his body. The intense heat of the blast was immense as it had barely touched his body, but eradicated the back of his sweater and burned his skin. Chara began to float around in the empty space and kicking the air to avoid getting hit by more of those lasers.

"It worked.. If only for a moment.." Gaster said as he let of Chara's head. The pair were still in the darkness of the _Judgement Hall_ , but Chara was left with an extremely potent illusion in his mind that Gaster had set up. Gaster fell back to his knees and began to have a violent coughing fit. He coughed out a black substance which could be assumed was his blood. He released both of his hands to pick him off the ground and watched as Chara's body would twitch every-so-often. With a sigh of relief, Gaster managed to finally relax. He knew that he'd stand absolutely no chance against Chara in his current state. If he was in any optimal condition, he might had stood a chance against this demon.

Even when Gaster was still alive, he had a natural talent for magic and had an expansive knowledge base. He became Asgore's Royal Scientist at the age of twenty-three. This was when they were still on the surface of the planet. He remained in his respectful position even after falling to the Underground. However, due to his experiments of trying to play God and create new monsters as a means of revenge against the humans, he had somehow managed to tear apart his own soul in the process. With only one way out of this immense suffering, he fell into the core and fused the rest of his soul with it. Doing this ripped apart his own existence in the physical world, but at least he was still "alive". Every so often, Gaster had managed to muster up enough magic and strength to form his body in the real world, but only for a short while.

Gaster stared at Chara's idle body. There was a twitch every few seconds and his facial expression would change periodically. In Chara's mind, he should be battling against an unknown foe. There would be no way out for Chara until Gaster had fully died. He would hold the demon off as long as his body was able to. Suddenly, Chara's eyes sprung open wide. Gaster was shocked. Chara had managed to escape the illusion he put on him. Gaster was in the process of summoning two dragon skulls before his body locked and he lost all feeling.

"Not.. Not at a time like this.." Gaster gasped as his hands released his body and he fell to the ground with a loud thud. He tried to move, but his body refused. His body had lost all will to listen. Chara walked over to Gaster and gripped his knife so hard that the handle snapped in two, but was quickly repaired from Chara's darkness.

"You'll have to try harder than that silly trick of your, old man." Chara said. His smile masked his anger. "I should cut you down, but that'll be too good for you. Instead, this seems like a good end." he placed his foot on Gaster's head and applied a small bit of pressure. "Ah, this brings back memories of when I... _crushed Papyrus's skull_." Chara grinned wide and before slamming his foot against Gaster's head. The silence was abruptly interrupted from the sound of bones cracking, snapping, and finally the sound of dust flowing through the air. Chara stomped on the dust of Gaster with glee.

Frisk was standing in the abyss of his mind. He could see everything. He saw Chara murder Papyrus. He saw Chara murder Gaster. He saw Chara murder... _everyone_. Tears slide down his cheeks as he watched Chara stomp on the dust of his uncle. He watched the pile of dust where Papyrus was float away in the wind. Frisk grabbed hold of his chest and bit his bottom lip. He tried to hold it in. He tried to not break down, but the pressure was too much. Everything was on his hands. His once clean hands were now permanently stained in the blood of his friends and family. His body was covered in the dust of everyone he lived. Frisk looked up and began to scream. His voice broke, tears violently rushed down his cheeks, his entire body trembled, and his scream was filled with more pain than any person should endure. His calm posture broke under the knowledge that everyone was dead because of him. Even in the end, they fought for his sake and all perished under the hands of the one they tried to save.

The dark abyss began to crack as Frisk continued to violently cry. Frisk fell to his knees and his head slammed against the ground. He felt pure fury boiling in his blood. Frisk's screams of sorrow turned into one of rage. He finally silence and gritted his teeth tightly. He wheezed and breathed heavily as the darkness was breaking down even more. Light began to shine through the cracks of the abyss.

"Chara…" Frisk growled while still crying. "I.. I will not give you MERCY.. You will not be SPARED.."

As Chara stopped his stomps on the dust, he let out a quiet sigh. Gasters remains had left the hallway completely. He began to walk down to Asgore. The moment he took his first step, something erupted inside of him. A massive pulse had vibrated throughout his entire body and left him static still. He felt someone's, no, not a person, some _thing_ 's presence behind him. He felt as if the eyes of a monster were staring him down like some kind of prey. This made his entire body shake. Slowly, Chara turned his head to see what kind of monstrosity was behind him. He saw Frisk standing where Papyrus's chestplate was, Frisk's back to Chara. His sweater had been torn from all the tugs and pulls when he had his soul removed and when he regained a soul. Chara just stared at Frisk in shock. Chara looked down at his own hands and all over his body. He was still there and physical.

Frisk looked down at the chestplate and scarf on the ground. Tears streamed down Frisk's cheeks. He let out a quiet gasp when he caught a glimpse of something inside of the massive chestplate. When Frisk reached down and pulled out what it was, he was holding the same blue jacket that Sans always wore. With trembling hands, he picked up the scarf and pulled them both close to his chest. He grit his teeth, holding back the loud cries he wanted to let out. Frisk stood up and looked down at the two items he had. He put on Sans's jacket and wrapped Papyrus's scarf around his neck. The jacket was just slightly too big for Frisk, the sleeve ends touching his fingertips and the bottom of the jacket nearly at his knees. The scarf hid the the bottom half of his face completely. Chara looked at Frisk and was trying to hold back his laughter.

"T-this is what got me so spooked? A freaking kid with an eighth of a soul? C'mon Frisk, this isn't a fashion show. Put those two _deadweights_ away. Come here, _partner_. Let's finish what we started." Chara held out his hand with a grin on his face. Frisk's memory began to flash back to when he first met Chara. The same hand extending out to him. The same grin on his face. At first, Frisk thought it was genuine, but now, he knew it was far from that.

Chara was grinning madly in his head. Once Frisk came close to him, he would cut off Frisk's arm and watch him fall to the ground in a pool of blood. He'll watch Frisk clutch the arm that had been cut in half. The sweet sound of his screams will fill the air as his voice begins to slowly break down into quiet whimpers. When that happens, he'll cut off a leg just to hear those sweet, sweet sounds again. Frisk was just a toy to Chara. He could reset as many times as he wants and do this to Frisk as many times he wants. Maybe in the next reset, he'll stab Frisk's stomach, or twist his leg beyond repair. Or maybe, just maybe, he'll force Frisk to relive the death of Sans, Papyrus, and Gaster. Yes, that last one will give Chara the most pleasure. Those wails he'll hear as Frisk falls to his knees in the pile of dust. He'll hug that damn blue jacket and get covered in his friend's dust. Frisk will become heartbroken and submissive.

"Hey Fri-" Chara began to say, but was shortly cut off by Frisk.

"It's a beautiful day outside.." Frisk said quietly as his entire body became engulfed in a blue aura, "Birds are singing.." the blue aura had split in two and the other half turned orange, "Flowers are blooming.." both auras split in half and those two parts turned purple as all three auras began to swirl around him violently, "On days like these.." Frisk stared at Chara menacingly, "Kids like you.." his eyes began to glow in three different colors, the top being a dark blue while it turns into an orange into the bottom right and a purple in the bottom left, "Should be burning in hell." the aura that surrounded Frisk had condensed into the broken soul he had. It formed a complete heart in the colors of blue, purple, and orange.

Chara's eyes widened as he grinned even wider and, holding up his arms, said, "Come then."


	7. Chapter 7, Corruption

The pair stood only feet away from each other. The murderous soul of a boy who died long ago and the soul of a boy who lost his purity. There was only silence as their gazes locked. Frisk sported the magical eyes of W.D. Gaster, Sans, and Papyrus. Chara sported the power of his hatred towards humanity and the world itself. The power of vengeance versus the power of hatred. Their entire beings could be described with those two words, vengeance and hatred. Frisk, when he first ran through the Underground, was a caring soul who spared every monster he encountered. His actions ultimately brought the freedom of the monsters. Chara, on the other hand, was a dynamic soul. At first, he aided Frisk through the Underground, letting the child do whatever he pleased. After repeated non-aggressive runs, Chara grew bored of seeing the same smiles and hearing the same dialogue. So, with a little push here and a whisper there, Frisk killed the first monster he met. At first, he hesitated. The way Frisk held the knife was a bit awkward, but he eventually learned how to grasp it properly. Frisk killed and killed and killed again.

Then it came down to the first boss, "Mom" Toriel. Frisk tried to put the knife down, but Chara stood behind him and held up the blade. With a few coaxing words and a shove in the right direction, the knife slashed Toriel. Needless to say, Frisk wailed like a baby. He hugged the robe she wore and didn't mind that the dust was covering his body. Chara only smiled as he listened to the sweet joys of Frisk slowly breaking down.

"So, _partner_ … You here to stop me or what? Are you gonna keep standing there and staring at me?"

"Chara…" Frisk muttered under his breath and raised his left arm, pointing it at Chara. Almost instantly, a dragon skull appeared behind Frisk. This skull didn't have any cracks like Gasters and didn't have as many pointed ends as Sans. The skull was the same general shape, but was perfectly smooth and sported two curved horns. Frisk snapped his fingers and the skull behind him shot out a laser without hesitation. Chara kicked his left foot on the ground and dodged the blast with ease.

"Really Frisk? You think that'll st-" Frisk snapped his fingers again and the beam of pure energy took a sharp turn as though it had just collided with a flat surface. Chara's eyes widened as he tried to dodge the blast while still in mid jump. By using the shadow arms, he managed to dodge the blast, but at the cost of his right leg. Chara scream out in pain. He grabbed his thigh and squeezed tightly, trying to stop the bleeding.

"The one bad thing about having a body is being able to feel pain.. Don't you agree?" Frisk said while raising his left arm and swinging it downwards. Chara heard a quiet whirring sound above him and quickly rolled off to the side. Several bones had made impact with the ground, half their length impaling the ground without making any actual cracks, just small holes where the bones were. The remaining halves that stuck out of the ground, broke off, and flew towards Chara. Still trying to recover from his lost leg, Chara took the broken end of the bones at his back. The bones only sunk an inch deep into his back, but the impact itself was enough to force Chara on the ground. He laid on his stomach while the shadow-like arms pulled out the objects sticking out of Chara's back. He pushed himself off the ground and stood on his one leg. Chara took a step forward with his cut off leg. When it seemed like he was going to fall, the severed limb snapped back to his thigh and the two melded together by a strange black liquid that dripped from the wound.

"You jackass.. I bet you didn't know that I could heal myself, huh? Just another part of your Determination that you didn't take advantage of. Instead of leaving it alone, I ripped apart the secrets of this power. I'm much stronger than you are Frisk. Give up and just die."

"Regeneration?" Frisk mumbled and hid a grin behind Papyrus's scarf before saying, "Good.. This'll be a lot more fun the longer it lasts." Frisk slid his hands into the pockets of Sans's jacket. His right hand made contact with something inside the pocket. Without knowing what it was, Frisk pulled out the object. It was a piece of paper folded into 4 squares. The paper looked old and had a red stain on one corner. With trembling hands, Frisk unfolded the paper and looked down at what was drawn on it. His grip tightened as he bit his bottom lip, his tears dropping down the paper. This was the drawing he gave to Sans on his first run. It showed Papyrus giving Frisk a piggy-back ride while Sans was nonchalantly following behind. Without saying a word, Frisk folded the paper and put it back into the pocket he found it in. There was a massive gust of wind that flew into the hallway. The winds were so intense that Chara had to put a shield up around his eyes to see.

Frisk was gone. Chara's eyes widened and he darted left and right, trying to find where Frisk was. The violent breeze finally died down and that's when Chara froze still. Despite how cold it was, he could feel a cold sweat all over his body. It felt as though two eyes weren't looking at him, but at his soul and piercing through all of his sins. He felt the cold gaze of a killer behind him. Chara flipped the knife in his hand so the blade was facing backwards and he swung his arm behind him. He made contact with nothing but the air itself.

"Chara.. You missed.." Frisk whispered before grabbing hold of the arm Chara swung back. With his other hand imbued with magic, he focused the aura into a sharp edge and sliced off Chara's arm at his shoulder. Almost immediately, the arm reconnected. Chara used his held arm as a pivot point to quickly turn himself around. With his over hand, he balled it up into a fist and swung at Frisk with with his full momentum. Before impact, several bones erupted from the ground and created a shield to block his punch. Instead of a punch, Chara threw the knife and caught it with his other hand. The blade smoothly cut the bones down and Chara came face-to-face with Frisk. Chara's grin grew wider. Both of Frisk's arms were occupied, one holding onto Chara and the other finishing its motion upwards. He was left wide open.

"I've got you now Fri-" Chara yelled out, but stopped. His voice had died down to a quiet mutter. Chara's momentum was stopped and he coughed out a black liquid. Looking down, there was a bone that stuck out of his chest. His grin faded and was replaced by a look of pure hatred. He cut down the bone and looked up quickly. Frisk had vanished once again. Chara felt a hand on his shoulder. Before he could react, there was a feeling of his body imploding. Incredible pain began to flow throughout his entire body. Just as Chara fell on the floor, he felt his muscles and flesh ripping each other apart. The tendons began to rip apart as he felt his arms splitting open down the middle. Chara let out a cry of agony and pain as he witnessed his own bones removing themselves from his body. The bone connecting his hand to his elbow stuck out of his arm, splitting open his skin and muscles, before fully ripping itself out. Chara let out another scream as his arm just flopped to the ground like a wet rag. Frisk simply stared down at Chara and grabbed hold of the bone. There was an intense black aura surrounding it. Almost instantly, the aura disappeared and was replaced by a purple aura.

"Summoning bones is a pain and takes up a lot of energy… I see how Sans was so tired after the fight.. So I thought.." Frisk pulled down the scarf to show the world a wicked grin so menacing that it rivaled Chara's and said, "I'd use _your_ bones instead."

This was why Chara was so terrified. The grin that Frisk showed struck true fear into his own soul, more appropriately Frisk's old soul. Chara stood up and surrounded his arm with a strange black liquid that oozed from all over his body. Soon enough, the boneless arm was fixed to new, but Chara was still panting. Even though the wound healed, the pain was still very evident. Frisk was inspecting the bone he just so easily plucked from Chara's arm. He wrapped his hand on one ends of the bone and held it up to Chara. Apparently Frisk was going to use the bone as a sword, or more accurately, a knife. It wasn't long enough to be considered a sword yet. Chara stared down at his opponent. Frisk's eyes were shifting from blue to orange to purple. The mist it gave off produced the same colors. With his presence, Chara felt as though he was fighting Gaster, Sans, and Papyrus at the same time.

"Chara.. I believed that everyone could change, even you. I thought that if someone still believed in them, they could change. I thought that if someone showed enough love to them, they could change. I thought…" Frisk looked at Chara with a genuine smile while tears streamed down his cheeks and said, "...that anyone could change." Suddenly, the smile faded and was replaced with Frisk gritting his teeth together. "But after what I saw.. I guess you could say that.. I no longer believe in you." There was a striking resemblance to Papyrus when Frisk had said the nearly perfect sentence. His scarf flowed in the wind as another giant breeze flew into the hallway. The bone Frisk ripped out of Chara hovered over him as he put his hands back into Sans's jacket pockets. Chara ran forward at Frisk, but the first step only provided an excruciating amount of pain. The moment pressure was put in his foot, he felt the bone inside his leg erupt as it suddenly burst out of his kneecap. He fell to the ground after having lost the only stability in his leg. Chara tried to stand on his other leg, but the same happened. Three bones now hovered above Frisk as he patiently waited for Chara to recover and charge at him again.

"God damn it Frisk! Come over here and fight me! I know you _enjoy_ it! I mean, just ask Sans and Papyrus about that _smile_ you had on your face." Chara grinned, hoping to agitate Frisk into attacking. Frisk kept his calm posture and stared at Chara.

"Chara…if you keep talking.." Chara swore that he heard Sans's voice, "You're gonna have a bad time." The hallway went pitch black, and Frisk began his attack.

Chara had a hard enough time dodging all of the blasts that could make sharp turns, but he also had to fend off the assault of bones shooting at him from above and spiking up from the ground. He would jump forward to dodge a laser and swipe his knife on the ground to cut away the horde of bones sticking up. Then he'd roll off to the side to avoid the onslaught pouring down on him. Rinse and repeat, Frisk gave no opportunities for Chara to attack. He gave no breathing space. Just when there was a slight delay in Frisk's attacks, Chara took this rare chance and made a beeline towards Frisk. Just as he was a few feet away, something stopped him in his tracks. Frisk was standing still, staring Chara dead in the eye. For only a split second, Chara couldn't move. His entire body was frozen stiff from the fear oozing off of the once harmless child. Chara felt as though if he took another step forward, Frisk, no, some _thing_ was going to kill him. A demon even more terrifying than himself. And that demon was standing right in front of him. Chara reached back to hit the reset button, but before he even made the motion, both arms became incapacitated due to multiple bones holding them in place.

"Chara.. Didn't you say you wanted to have fun?" Frisk spoke quietly as he started walking towards Chara. "Didn't you tell me to attack?" Frisk's footsteps filled the silent hall when he finished each sentence. Frisk held up his right hand, which emanated a bluish mist. He closed his right eye and stared directly into Chara's soul with his left. Chara's grin faded. His lips quivered as he stared back into the soul of an angel who fell into depravity. An angel who broke from all of the death and suffering around him. For a moment, everything became hazy to Chara. He could see the faint outline of Frisk and his blue sweater. For only several seconds, pure white wings sprouted from Frisk's back. The feathers slowly dropped to the ground and when they hit, they turned into a vile black. Almost instantly after the third or fourth feather touched the ground, Frisk's beautiful white wings turned crooked and black. The feathers looked rough and unkempt. The wings disappeared and all that remained was Frisk and the eye that wasn't his.


	8. Chapter 8, Torture

Chara hovered just a few inches off the ground. Both arms were held in place by multiple bones. Frisk stood in front of Chara with his left eye open. His eye flashed three colors: purple, orange, and blue. The pair stood in silence. Chara had felt an uneasy feeling about Frisk the moment he obtained a new soul. It was as if this Frisk was a completely different person compared to his other runs. Previously, Frisk refused to hurt anyone and anything. He played the role of the "hero" of the Underground, freeing everyone on every run. Every run until Chara was sick of seeing all the same things and eventually became bored of it. Chara looked down at Frisk and put on his usual grin.

"Come on Frisk, are you _really_ going to _kill_ me? I know you don't have the heart to." Chara grinned wider. From his point of view, Frisk still looked like the innocent child, the eye he wielded being the exception. That one eye reminded him of Sans, anger and rage reflecting out so vividly that one look sent shivers down his back, or as Sans like to call it, "Sins". Even now, the blue color was the most dominant of the three. Frisk grabbed the chest of his sweater.

"I don't have the heart? Chara…" Frisk looked down and started to shake ever-so-slightly. Chara began to giggle. He knew Frisk couldn't do it. Chara would talk to him for a bit to calm him down. When Frisk lets him down, then he'll stab the kid right in his heart.

"Frisk, why don't you just let me down and we'll forget about all of this? I'll even let you res-" Chara was cut off from the sound of giggling. His grin quickly faded as he looked down at Frisk. _Did Frisk break?_ Chara thought to himself. Just then, Frisk looked up at the demonic spirit with a genuine, malicious grin. Frisk's giggles turned into laughing.

"Chaaaara, because of you, I have the heart to kill. After all, we've been doing it for quite a while, _partner_." Frisk said. His voice sounded different. It sounded as if there was an echo behind with just the smallest of delay. It wasn't too drastic, but long enough to be noticed. Frisk let out a quiet sigh and grabbed hold of one of the bones he removed from Chara's body.

Before Chara knew what was coming, the bone had pierced his abdomen. Chara let out a loud grunt followed by a scream. Frisk stuck the bone in deep enough to where the end didn't completely penetrate Chara, but rather was inside of him. With a grin on his face and his eye flashing multiple colors, Frisk began to twist and tug the bone inside Chara, which only produced more screams. Chara could feel the inside of his body churn and move as more blood was practically being pulled out of him like a syringe. It stained his sweater and created a crimson puddle below him. He could feel his intestines and stomach move around and tear from the rough end of the bone. Chara soon fell short of breath and could only let out grunts. His throat became sore from all of the screaming and he didn't have the energy to resist anymore. His body was limp in the air as Frisk continued to play with his insides. The sickening sound of squishing filled the hallway back and forth. Eventually, Frisk stopped. He pulled out the object and watched as Chara's abdomen repaired itself after being covered in the black ooze.

"Hurts, doesn't it? Still want a body to take over? Do you like the pain, Chara? This is how humans interpret pain, except we can't regenerate. Wanna know how we cope with it? _**We die, Chara**_." Frisk said coldly, no hint of remorse for what he did to Chara. Chara looked up for only a second and saw that menacing eye Frisk sported. Frisk waved his hand in the air and in an instant, the bones compressed quickly. Both of Chara's arms were ripped off and he fell on the puddle of blood that was underneath him. His eyes widened and tears streamed down the sides of his face. If he could scream, he would have. However, Chara's vocal cords and throat were still hoarse and sore from the screaming beforehand. The arms reconnected several moments later, but the pain lingered.

Frisk looked down at Chara, his smile gone. All emotion gone. His face was blank and passive, but his eye sent out a different message. Chara could feel the aura of death around Frisk, the source coming from his left eye socket. All Chara needed to do was take out that source and he'd have a much easier time. It was the same thing with Sans. Chara figured it out after their fifth attempt at fighting him. So, with the second knife well hidden behind Frisk's possessed body, Chara engaged Sans with the intent on not killing him right off, but on taking out that eye of his. Eventually, it worked. Sans was powerless after that and swiftly died. Why he didn't use his other eye like Papyrus, Chara never knew.

Chara sat up and used his arms to support him. The liquid on the ground was cold now. It felt strange to touch something so thick and cold. It was much different than the ooze that came off his body, specifically his face region. Frisk's right hand was engulfed in a blue aura and Chara was swiftly lifted up into the air. The blue aura changed to orange and Chara suddenly combusted. Flames covered his entire body. As Chara felt his flesh burn from the intense flames, this reignited his screams. They echoed and cracked every-so-often in the hall. The sound of the flames crackling and sizzling followed after each pause. Frisk snapped his fingers and the flames vanished. What showed was Chara hovering in the air, a black-ish mass that barely clung onto life. His skin had turned black from the fire, but his clothes surprisingly stayed in tack. However, his skin ached and cried at contact from the sweater or when there was a breeze that flew by.

Chara's entire body was engulfed in the strange black ooze. When it dispersed, his body was good as new. Chara was panting, trying to endure the overwhelming pain that lingered. His body looked in peak condition, but was suffering on the inside. His muscles were constantly tightening and loosening. They refused to move, giving only small twitches and throbs in response. Chara's head was throbbing and he could hear his own heartbeat. Frisk looked at the shattered windows in the hall. The pseudo-sunlight was filling the room. He could hear birds chirping.

"You know, Chara, it really is a beautiful day outside." Frisk muttered just loud enough to catch Chara's attention. There was a silence between the two after Frisk spoke. He then turned to the suffering child in the air.

"F-frisk!" Chara yelled out, "L-let me just reset! I'll leave you alone and we'll pretend this never happened! I-is that enough, Frisk… Let's just end this suffering, okay? I know you don't enjoy doing this. The look on your face says it all.." Chara said quietly.

"Chara… My friends all suffered because of you. In runs where we killed all of them, they will never see the light of day. Even now, they won't be able to see and feel the sun." Frisk was still emotionless as he spoke. "Besides.. Why should I listen to you? After all the begging I did, you never listened to them.. Not a single one.." Frisk bit his lip and balled up his hands. Chara could see that Frisk was squeezing so tightly that his hands were bleeding. Chara could feel his body slowly lower to the ground. His feet made contact with the hallway. The blue aura that engulfed his body disappeared and Chara struggled to stand, but quickly got his footing. He recovered enough to where he could move. Chara grew accustomed to the pain and straightened himself out.

When he looked over at Frisk, it looked like he was struggling. Chara could see Frisk's lips moving as if he were talking to someone else. Chara didn't care. All he wanted to do was to make Frisk pay for the torture he sent him through. Slowly and quietly, the green-sweatered child inched his way to the struggling Frisk. When Chara only stood inches away from Frisk, there was suddenly an ominous aura in the air. It were as if the pressure in the atmosphere increased the closer he drew to the child. There was an overwhelming fear that threatened to consume Chara as he slowly and quietly drew his arm up into the air. His knife pointed downwards at Frisk. Chara grinned widely and swung the knife down. The tip of the steel blade touched Frisk's blue sweater, but didn't penetrate the fabric. There was a heavy resistance when Chara tried to push the knife down. It were as if someone was holding his arm back, or blocking his knife from going any further. Chara put his free hand on the butt of the hilt and pushed down. The blade didn't bulge. Instead, it bounced off. He felt himself get knocked back, but he quickly regained his footing.

Chara narrowed his eyes at Frisk, specifically his back, to see what had stopped his assault. He couldn't see anything. The only thing that was in front of him was a child who looked as if they were borderline insane. Suddenly, there was a shimmer of light in front of him that moved at an incredible speed. Not knowing what the shimmer meant, Chara stood still. Before he realized, Chara was struck by a blunt object at his left ribs. His eyes widened as the air flew out of his body. The strike hadn't broken any bones, but was enough to force Chara down to his left knee. His eyes narrowed and the shimmer of light appeared once more. Swiftly, Chara forced his body back and fell on the ground. Above him was a strike that seemed as if had cut the air in an arc. The pseudo-sunlight shined through the broken windows. Chara's eyes widened as he saw a shadow of a person. Not a person, but a monster. A monster he had killed not too long ago. For only a brief moment, Chara saw what looked to be an afterimage of Papyrus. His body was so translucent that the naked eye could only spot him when he moved. Both eye sockets were empty, the cracks on his skull remained, and the massive slash on his chestplate was there. It was evident that this wasn't the same living monster he fought earlier, but it was the same monster. The light shined on Frisk and there was another monsters. Chara could visibly see Gaster hovering over Frisk, one of his detached arms bearing a small cut. As Frisk fell to his knees and continued the fight within himself, Chara had to deal with two new and old enemies.


	9. Chapter 9, Shattered Glass

The faintest of shadows stood before Chara. Not so much physical, the memories of Papyrus and W.D. Gaster stood before the demonic child. The effects of Frisk's soul was so powerful that just imagining these two was strong enough to bring them back in a light form. They weren't physical, but could make physical contact, as shown from Chara's sore head from when Papyrus struck him. They stood idle. Their eye sockets were both empty as they just seemed to stare off into the distance, losing themselves in the environment around them. They were motionless. Chara couldn't see or sense anything radiating off of either skeletons. There was no aura pouring into the air. In fact, Chara could barely see Papyrus. Gaster was easier to spot considering 95% of his body was consumed in a black cover. Papyrus, on the other hand, was much harder. The light color of his chestplate and bones made him nearly translucent if the pseudo-sunlight wasn't shining on him. The only distinguishable part that was easy to spot were his boots scarf.

"God damn, this is annoying." Chara muttered under his breath. He was beginning to lose his temper because of all the things that were constantly getting in his way. Chara took one step forward. First, there was silence, then the sound of something soft hitting the ground. Chara looked over to his left. Only a few feet away, his entire right leg had somehow managed to end up at the wall. He looked down and widened his eyes. In fact, Chara's right leg was missing. Red blood oozed out of the massive wound. The thick, crimson drooped down with loud thuds. Dropping his knife, Chara let out a primal scream of pain. He fell on his back and grabbed onto the flesh that was closest to the wound. Chara's fingernails dug into his skin as his grip tightened and the screams held back. Instead of the red liquid, a black substance slowly dripped out of the cut skin. The substance extended over to the detached leg and began to slowly drag it towards Chara. He then held up the knife against the sunlight on his chest. Only three inches away from his, Papyrus's blank face was staring directly into Chara's eyes. Papyru's jaw snapped out of place, extending far below what seemed possible, and he lunged forward. Luckily, Chara managed to push his body off to the side. The detached jaw snapped back into place with a sickening crack, breaking the tiles of the ground where Chara laid only a few moments ago.

The detached right leg reconnected to Chara's body. Almost immediately, the black ooze began to work on putting everything in place. The knife-reflected-sunlight shined on Papyrus's body. The massive skeleton slowly rose off the ground, his skull snapped backwards a bit too far than what seemed normal. Papyrus's crimson fingertips grabbed hold of his empty eye sockets. With a loud snap, his skull was forced back in place. Like a rusted cogwheel being forced to turn, Papyrus's skull ruggedly inched towards Chara direction in small, rapid snaps. The rest of his body turned quickly and loosely, his arms dangling towards the ground and his body slouched over. Chara's leg was fully attached back to his body now, but before he could put it in use, the skeleton charged like a wild animal. His arms violently swung side-to-side as he took massive steps towards the child. Chara raised himself off the ground and attempted to jump to the side, but his feet didn't bulge. He looked down and saw that Gaster's hands were holding Chara in place. With no other option, Chara cut off both feet and fell off to the right. He moved just fast enough to get out of Papyrus's way. Papyrus's body had crashed into one of the massive marble pillars. Like a machine, he got back up and prepared to charge once more. With Chara incapacitated, he had no way out.

The skeleton charged once more. Chara's shadow began to viciously sprout out black hands that attempted to stop, or slow, Papyrus. They wrapped around all over his body, but did nothing to stop his charge. Chara's eyes widened as he fell back. He pushed both arms out in front of him, encasing both in the black ooze, to act as a shield.

"S-s-stop!" Frisk yelled in a panicky tone. Chara could feel the force of the wind push against him. The intense aura of death surrounded his body. Making a small gap between his arms, Chara peeked out to see Papyrus completely still. He stopped in the middle of biting down, his teeth just barely touching Chara's arms. Chara realized he was crying. His tears were small, but very evident. He wiped away the tears and looked over at Frisk. "Pa-papyr..Papyrus! Ga-gaster!" Frisk yelled out in a stuttery, broken voice, "S-stop, stop, stop, stop!" he yelled rapidly, "D-don't hurt, no hurt, wait stop, I can't-" Frisk slammed his hands on the ground. "N-no more h-hurt...hurting, h-hurting is goo...go...good thou...though… S-shut...shut u-up right n..n-now!" It were as if Frisk's mind was split into two different mindsets and personalities battling over control. Frisk continued to yell out gibberish. Chara, completely confused, stood up after his feet were reattached, and began to slowly walk over to Frisk. He dropped his knife and walked even slower. At the sound of the metal clattering on the ground, Frisk's gaze snapped at Chara. Chara stood still in fear, but examined Frisk's face to see if he could find any hint of what was going on. Frisk's left eye was emitting off a colorful mist in extreme amounts. The colors were rapidly changing and the white of his eye was switching between black and white.

"F-fri-" Chara said, but was quickly interrupted.

"K-kill… N-no sto- Kill him.. I-I have...to...f-f-for Pa..Papy... Papyrus and… No.. N-no more h-hurt...hurting.." He muttered to himself in quiet. Frisk stood up on shaky legs and limped towards Chara, nearly falling over a dozen times in the small amount of steps he's taken. "Ch-chara...Chara! Help me!" Frisk's voice seemed to echo in a far off land as he spoke. He sounded like an angel up in the clouds, an angel in distress. "He's a m-murde _-_ He's not a murderer! Y-you...you have t-to...s-suff...suffer like, like, like the o-others.." Frisk fell to his knees and began slamming his forehead on the ground. Each slam further broke the tiles and left a bigger pool of blood on the ground. Chara witness Frisk's tantrum in horror. This was the first time he's seen Frisk so violent and wild. "I don- You do, Frisk… T-this is my body, you m-monster!" Frisk yelled out even louder than before. Blood spilled down his face and he began to violently scratch at his now closed left eye. His fingernails began to rip off the skin around his eye and even more of the crimson liquid dripped out and slid down. His arms suddenly dropped to the ground, now limp. Upon closer inspection, Chara noticed that Frisk's fingernails were torn off from all the scratching. Frisk looked up at Chara and opened his left eye. He opened his right eye immediately after. His right eye was perfectly normal, but incredibly beautiful compared to the other. His right iris was a golden yellow while his left iris still changed colors in a rapid fashion.

Chara's stared at Frisk in disbelief. The fragile, cracked soul Frisk had was now a full soul. However, instead of being grey or red, it was nearly completely black. In the middle of his heart, Chara could see a small portion of red, barely visible. A black, thick liquid oozed out of Frisk's left eye. Each drip emitted steam as if it were burning through the marble tiles on the ground. It were as if Frisk's face had split right down the middle. One side was staring at Chara, begging for his help. The other glared, wanting to kill. Chara began to slowly approach Frisk again. He took small, cautious steps towards the suffering soul.

Chara now stood only a few feet away from his partner. Frisk's eyes locked with Chara's, his only reflecting pain and suffering. With wobbly feet, Frisk stood once more and held his head in his hands. His left eye cried out a black liquid while his right cried clear tears.

Frisk was beginning to go numb. The searing pain in his left eye slowly died down to a simple, annoying throb. The pounding in his head dwindled down to small thuds. With a small sense of hope that he fought back the temptations to kill, Frisk looked up to see if he could meet eyes with Chara. However, he wasn't in the hallway. In fact, he wasn't even in a building. He was surrounded by trees and snow. It was also surprisingly cold. Frisk hugged his chest after getting hit by a chilling breeze. He took small steps forward and began to look around in confusion. There wasn't anything distinguishable about the forest what-so-ever. Frisk then came upon a small bridge that extending over a gap between the land. With widening eyes, he quickly spun around behind him. Sure enough, Sans had already extended out his hands. Frisk hesitated and looked down at Sans's hand. From where he was looking, the whoopee-cushion was clearly visible.

"D..did Chara reset..?" Frisk mumbled to himself. He just stared at Sans's skeletal hand for several moments. After just standing idle for what seemed like minutes, Frisk reached out his hand to shake Sans's hand. A small smile grew on his face and just before he grabbed hold of the hand outstretched to him, everything changed instantly. Frisk blinked, and the environment was different. Frisk wasn't cold, there were no trees around, and the ground had a golden shine instead of being cascaded with white. Frisk noticed his hand was still out in front of him, reaching for Sans's hand. He looked down. Frisk could feel his muscles tense and the cool, red liquid that partially covered his hand. The glimmer of light that shined on the steel blade reflected in his eyes, which made him squint and look up. There, he saw Sans standing, a massive gash from his shoulder diagonal to his waist. The knife clattered on the ground as Frisk fell to his knees with it. His lips parted just slightly and tears began to fall. Frisk wanted to say something, but Sans just stood there with his eyes closed, the same smile on his face. He felt it would be wrong to speak, to say something at this crucial moment, because Sans still believes that Frisk is just a murderer.

Frisk blinked again. He was back in the woods. Snow surrounded him for as far as he could see. Everything suddenly grew cold. Frisk looked down at his hands and sweater, noticing that the stains were gone. Everything was silent before he heard a muffled thud behind him. Slightly jumping from the noise, he fell forward into the snow. He sat up and wiped his hair to get the snow out of it. Just then, there was another breeze of cold air that flew by him from behind. When Frisk looked forward, in the breeze that past, Frisk could see small dots following the wind, almost like dust. His eyes widened and his body tensed. Slowly, Frisk turned his head back to see what had made the noise. The small child's body froze. Everything locked in place. Even more tears were slowly falling now. Papyrus's chestplate was on the ground, a massive slash on the front of the armor piece. For some reason, his vision slowly became blurry. Despite the very evident cold temperature, he couldn't feel anything. Frisk looked down at his hands. His sight was blurred, but it was also rapidly switching between now and all the monsters he's killed. The shine from the knife in the pseudo-sunlight from the _Judgement Hall_ , the purple robe in the ruins at his feet, the robotic pieces and bits of Mettaton, and everything in between. Frisk suddenly felt...empty. In fact, the child couldn't feel anything at all. It were as if something had consumed all emotions from him. There was an empty void where his heart should be. Frisk looked over at the small heart that appeared on his right side. It was surrounded by a mysterious black ooze. Frisk watched as the beautiful crimson color of the heart was slowly overtaken by the vile, horrid looking darkness that surrounded it. He did nothing. His body felt limp. Soon, his heart was gone and replaced. Frisk lost.

Back in the _Judgement Hall_ , Chara was glaring at the shadowy figure left in Frisk's place. It didn't so much as move an inch as the time passed. It just stood idle, staring back at Chara with a blank expression. It had massive black eyes, but no evident mouth. The sweater itself was grey with pure black stripes. Everything else, the skin, the hair color, everything, was grey. Chara took a step forward, but the greyed out Frisk still didn't move. Chara slowly and cautiously picked up a small pebble off the ground. After a few seconds, he threw the pebble at the figure. It phased right through it like a bullet going into water. Suddenly, Frisk's body on the ground began twitching. There were no verbal noises, but just small movements. The shadowy figure immediately snapped its head down at Frisk. It looked as though its face as split in half horizontally. That was when Chara realized it did have a mouth. He watched as the figure fell forward on Frisk's body. When it made contact, it looked as if Frisk's body had absorbed the entity. Chara watched and waited to see what was going to happen next. Suddenly, the hallway went black. Everything around them was consumed in a strange darkness that rivaled his own and Gaster's combined. It felt as though it was going to swallow him next. The passion it had for hunger terrified Chara down to the core. He could feel and hear his own heartbeat thumping loudly in his chest as he looked all around him. There was nothing but black. Heart! Chara quickly snapped out of his paranoia and stared at Frisk, narrowing his eyes to see if he could catch a glimpse of Frisk's heart. He could see it. He could see a heart, but a heart that didn't belong to the child he once knew. As Frisk was slowly picking himself off the ground, Chara could see a heart that is now pure black. It had small cracks all over it as if a rock had been thrown at glass. Chara looked at Frisk, and Frisk looked at Chara. Except, that wasn't a Frisk he'd seen before, not in any other timeline, or in any other universe.


	10. Chapter 10, The Final Reset (Ending!)

One child stood with no emotion on their face. Another stood in confusion, fear, and guilt. Ever since Frisk had gotten back on his feet, there was an eerie tension in the atmosphere. Aside from the lingering darkness that surrounded the two, there was also a hint of dread, suffering, sorrow, and every negative emotion in between. Chara couldn't shake off the feeling of someone, or something, watching him, stalking him. It felt as though he stood in the open gape of a monstrosity that was ready to snap shut at any second. He could almost feel the sharp teeth gnawing at his stiff muscles, or the slimy ooze that fell off his skin, or even the sharp, hot breath that flew by him every few seconds or so. Relatively speaking, none of these things existed, but in the darkness that surrounded the hall, he couldn't tell what was lurking inside, or if anything was lurking inside it at all. Once more, the feeling of being watched weighed heavily on his shoulders. Occassionaly, he would dart his eyes left or right to see if there were any signs of life in the impurity that cascaded over his vision of everything. Everything except Frisk. Chara then locked eyes with the emotionless, listless Frisk. He looked completely drained of everything, mentally and physically. There were evident marks all over his body, especially on the left side of his face. Claw marks, scratches, bruises, deep cuts from what could be assumed were caused from the fingernails be had before they fell off. It looked as though none of these seemed to bother him. Chara knew Frisk wasn't one to take pain well. Normally, he'd be crying over a small bruise on his knee from when he fell down hours after it happened.

However, there were no signs of that normal child anymore. His eyes were wide open now, a rare occurrence, and his body looked both limp and stiff. The eye that rapidly changed colors now settled on a dark blue color, much darker than Sans's. His right still remained the beautiful yellow color. The two children just stared at each other. Neither of them moved from their spot. From the darkness around them, Chara could only assume that Frisk wanted to engage in combat with him. However, he hadn't made a single move yet. Was he waiting for Chara? It was strange. Usually, the one who creates the battle area is the one who strikes first. Chara took the first step forward. The ground began to rumble ever-so-slightly before a thin, sharp bone pierced out of the floor where Chara's foot laid. Unable to react, the bone went straight through his left foot. He let out a scream before grabbing hold of the bone, painfully inching his foot up on the length and cutting off the portion under his foot. Holding back his whimpering, Chara quickly pulled out the rest of the bone. He looked over at Frisk and narrowed his eyes. There was no evidence that Frisk had moved at all. Usually, there would be an arm motion or gesture when attacking with magic. The wound around Chara's foot healed rather quickly as he cautiously inched towards Frisk. With each step, he focused on how the ground felt. He pushed all of his weight onto his feet so they could feel anything unusual, such as rumbling or if the ground felt uneven in footing.

After determining that he was close enough to Frisk, three feet away, Chara stopped moving and looked back up at the idle, motionless human. Both of Frisk's eyes were wide open, showing no emotion. Chara could even see his own reflection in them. It were as if Frisk's eyes were replaced with two large glass marbles. His lips were slightly parted and his gaze was focused somewhere above Chara. There was an occasional twitch from his fingers or his arms, but that was the only sign of movement. Chara held the knife tightly in his hand. Unlike with Sans, Papyrus, or even Gaster, Chara had an overwhelming feeling of despair and defeat. Something deep inside of him was constantly nagging at the back of his mind. It kept saying, no, screaming, that he should run. He should reset. However, due to his immense curiosity and slight concern, Chara refused to reset. He wanted to see this to the end. Resetting would be considered a last resort. Suddenly, Frisk's body began to slowly rock side to side. His lips pressed tightly against each other. His eyes narrowed and he looked directly at Chara. He opened both hands in front and looked down at them. There was a brief moment of silence as he continued to stare down at his hands. Frisk let out a quiet groan that fitted an animal on the verge of death. His right hand began to claw at his right eye. The sickening sound of flesh tearing apart filled the hallway to no end. First, it was quiet and subtle. As time passed, the noise grew louder and more violent. Finally, Frisk stopped. He simply closed his right eye and looked back at Chara with his dark blue left eye. His swaying stopped. Chara blinked once and Frisk suddenly vanished. Seeing this trick one too many times, he pivoted on his right heel and turned back to face Frisk. There he was, the same narrowed eyes staring back at him with the same emotional face.

Frisk lunged forward at lightning speed and grasped Chara's throat. Chara barely had any time to react as he fell on his back. His eyes widened as Frisk's grip tightened. He raised his free hand, ready to strike down on Chara. With his instincts kicking in, Chara grabbed the arm that held his throat and cut off Frisk's arm at elbow point. He felt the grip loosen and the arm fall to the side, but also felt the impact of Frisk's fist from his other hand on his forehead. Chara caught a glimpse of Frisk when he lifted his arm back up. From what Chara could see, cutting off his arm had no effect on Frisk. There was no distortion of pain. He prepared to strike back down at Chara again, but with no restraints, Chara rolled off to the side, barely avoiding the strike. Frisk's fist had plummeted into the ground, breaking the marble floor around his fist into pieces. His fist was evidently broken when he lifted up his hand from the smoke it created from the impact. Blood slowly oozed out of each of his knuckles while his fingers were limp and hanging down freely. Still, there was no reaction. No distortion of pain. Frisk looked down at his dismembered arm, then at the open wound of where his arm connected to his body. Blood violently gushed out while his muscles rapidly tightened and loosened. Still, there was nothing on his face. Chara watched as a menacing blue aura surrounded both his broken hand and his cut off arm. He could visibly see and count the seconds as he watched the wounds heal at an incredible like with Chara, a strange substance leaked out of Frisk's cut off arm and the wound on his body, slowly connecting the two. The reconnection scar was clearly visible, but did the job.

Frisk lifted up his reattached arm and moved his fingers around to test if all his nerves were reconnected as well. They moved with ease as if nothing had happened to that arm. After a few seconds of silence passed, Frisk looked over at Chara. A smile slowly stretched its way across his face. The smile wasn't friendly by far, but harbored something more ominous, more dangerous, and more inhumane than the face that carried it. Once again, they both stood in silence. And once again, Frisk made the first move by charging first. This time,Chara expected the sudden dash. He quickly pushed his weight to his right side and dodged the grab aimed at his neck, but felt something latch onto his sweater. Something had extended out from Frisk's hand and grabbed onto Chara tightly. It pulled him towards Frisk and soon enough, Frisk was the one holding onto him. He violently pulled Chara in front of him and lifted his fist up once more. He brought it down with such force and speed that it pierced the air with a high screech. Narrowly dodging the strike, Chara held up his knife and cut off Frisk's arm once more. He then kicked Frisk off of him and rolled backwards onto his feet. He stumbled a few times from the momentum that force him backwards. After tripping over a crack in the ground, he fell onto his back with a loud thud. Chara tried to get up as quickly as he could, but Frisk was quick to pin him to the ground. Not so much as pin, but impalement. Chara's elbows, knees, hands, shoulders, and feet were impaled by the bleached-looking bones. Each time he moved, a searing pain soared throughout his body. The pain felt different, it felt unnatural. It felt different from when he would get cut into pieces or when he had broken something. It felt worse than those. That was when he realized that what he was feeling wasn't his own pain, but someone else's. It didn't pulse through his body when he moved, but came in waves as if it were being forcefully pumped into him. With each new wave of pain that came, he swore he could hear something, or someone. There was a faint noise that followed each pulse. He could barely make out what was being yelled. From the burning pain and the monster that stood over him, trying to figure out what muffled words he heard was on the bottom of his list things to currently do. However, the Frisk that sat on his stomach refused to move. He simply just stared down at Chara with those menacing eyes that pierced directly into his soul. The same eyes that he'd met so many times in his past lives. As one eye released a translucent tear, the other let out a darkened blue tear. The visible black heart pulsed gently next to Frisk's frame as the black substance that coated over it slowly oozed and dripped off. Chara watched as one side of Frisk was engulfed in rage and misery while the other side covered itself with anguish, remorse, and regret. From where he laid and where Frisk sat, Chara knew he was looking at two different sides of the same person, and one side should've never existed in the first place. He knew this was his fault. He was the one who had pushed Frisk to his limit and forced him to endure all the misery that was the Genocide route. Chara could visibly see that Frisk was suffering, even in this enraged, beast-like state. He could have never imagined the internal confliction Frisk had all this time. Chara swore that if he ever made it out of this alive, if, by some chance, Frisk was defeated and Chara was given the opportunity to reset, he'd never make Frisk endure another Genocide.

"Frisk…" Chara spoke softly. Frisk replied with only grunts and heavy gasping, each exhale releasing a wave of steam. "Frisk, I'm so-" Before Chara could finish his sentence, an arm grasped his throat tightly. Frisk's left arm. His right hand tightly grasped his left wrist as if it tried to pry off the hand around Chara's throat. His face was in constant peril, shifting between a menacing grin to a face fit for sobbing. Chara could see Frisk's body tremble, but he couldn't tell if it was from anger or from fear. He could constantly feel Frisk's grip around his throat loosen and tighten. He would be teased with a bit of air, then would have his throat clasped shut once more. It was annoying, but at least it was enough to keep him alive. Chara decided that he would stop resisting. The further they fought, the further Frisk moves from himself. The fighting was obviously conflicting with his new "soul" and is causing errors within his body. Chara relaxed his body and just let Frisk do whatever he pleased. Whether it was kill or spare, Chara accepted either. His body was in no condition to press the reset button and he would either be slain or be kept alive. As it stands, there's a much higher chance of him dying rather than living, and he accepted that fact. He did terrible things t the monsters of the underground and knew that this was nowhere near being able to repent. He could slowly feel the life drain out of him as Frisk's grip finally chose an option, permanently tight. He couldn't let any air in or out. He could feel his body going numb from the lack of oxygen. The thumping in his chest was slowly failing. The knife he held fell out of his hand. With the last remaining energy he had left, Chara used his own shadow to grab hold of the knife. It easily cut through the bone and flesh of Frisk's arms. The tip was just close enough to penetrate Frisk's neck by an inch. Chara gasped for air and used his shadow to pull off the bleached bones that stuck him to the ground. Frisk's body fell on top of him. There was no rise in his chest. Chara could only assume that he was slain by that last attack. Chara wrapped his arms around Frisk's body tightly as his left hand hovered over the reset button. His finger was just inches away from touching the button, but his body jerked backwards slightly. He looked down to see Frisk's cut off arm penetrating through his body, and Frisk's body. Frisk forced his head up and grinned wickedly at Chara, Chara falling back on the ground. The other arm hovered over Chara's neck, each finger extended outwards. Frisk brought his hand down and detached Chara's head from his body. Both arms flew outwards from the two and went to their respective sides before reattaching with ease.

Frisk could feel his body be mentally torn apart. The urge to kill and the urge to spare were both traits that overtook his body and we at a constant battle between one another. Frisk could feel the urge to kill flow through his body. It was evident who had won the fight inside. He looked down at the lifeless vessel Chara's spirit took over as it laid still on the ground. There was no rise and fall at his chest. No body part moved. There was no sound coming from his lips. There was just pure silence. Frisk couldn't help but laugh. He arced his body and let out a howl of laughter. It echoed throughout the hallway. The noise passed Chara's lifeless corpse. It passed the pile of dust where Papyrus laid. The wind carried his laughter out of the hall and had it past the desolate, deserted underground. No life heard his laugh. No soul was left to terrify. In short, the timeline was void of anyone other than Frisk. However, the laughter soon turned into a mix of joy and sorrow. There was a hint of sobs mixed in with the malicious howls. Frisk was staring up at the ceiling, his left eye blazing with a raging blue aura while his right eye let a single tear drop fall down his cheek. Everything was over for him. Everyone was gone because of him. There was no one left within this timeline to terrorize. There was no one left to converse with. Frisk suddenly felt...alone. His laughing died down to a quiet chuckle and his body bent forward slightly. He looked across the hallway as the darkness around him slowly vanished. There was no one around him. He couldn't sense any life around him either. Frisk fell to his knees and looked down at his hands. The realization of his actions were finally setting in. Suddenly, there was a painful throb that struck across Frisk's head. He grasped his skull tightly to try and suppress the pain, but nothing help. Another throb forced the child on the ground on his side.

Inside his consciousness, Frisk felt trapped. There was only pure silence at all corners. The darkness engulfed his small frame and everything was black. He couldn't see anything. He couldn't hear anything. Frisk stood in the darkness and began to slowly move his head around. Faintly in the distance, Frisk could make out something. It was small, but he knew he saw something. From where Frisk stood, there was definite shape, but a definite color...blue. Almost immediately, Frisk began running towards the color. It continued to grow bigger and bigger as he continued to run. He could make out a blue jacket and a pair of black shorts. Frisk grew a massive smile as tears fell down his cheeks. He extended his right arm towards the figure and his smile vanished as soon as it appeared. The frame of the knife could be clearly seen. His body refused to stop. His legs continued to move him forward. His arm wouldn't go down. Frisk could only watch as he ran towards Sans, knife extended. Soon, he felt an impact. His eyes snapped close to avoid the horror that was in front of him. The cool liquid slid down the knife and down his arm. The drips seemed to echo in the vast emptiness around them. Soon, he heard something fall. Frisk slowly opened his eyes and saw a massive pile of dust at his feet, It coated the blade and his arm, stuck because of the liquid beforehand. The blue jacked that laid on top of the pile of dust began to slowly be consumed by the darkness. Frisk tried to yell out in retaliation, but no noise left his lips. He could only watch in horror as the jacket was fully consumed and out of view completely. Frisk regained control over his body and fell to his knees. The blade remained in his right hand, still gripped tightly. Frisk stared at the blade. Anger flared in his eyes. With his shaking hands, Frisk grabbed the handle with both hands and turned the knife around so the blade faced him. His hands shook with fear. Frisk was suddenly overcome with a cold sweat. His arms weakened and his body grew slightly numb. With his eyes shut and a new found resolve, Frisk brought the knife down on his chest. The blade sunk into his chest with ease. His flesh parted and bones sliced with barely any resistance. However, the impact was all too painful. He felt the blade penetrate his heart. Blood slowly trickled out of the corner of his mouth. He coughed once and spewed out a massive chunk of blood. Frisk's grip tightened around the wooden handle as he forced the knife deeper into his chest. Blood oozed out of the wound and stained his blue and purple sweater. Frisk tore the blade out of his chest and threw it on the ground in front of him. Blood began to gush out of the wound madly as he placed a hand over his pierced heart. His body fell to the ground and Frisk laid still, bleeding out. His vision of the knife became hazy. Everything blurred and slowly vanished. Once more, he was overcome with the darkness. But for some reason, he felt at ease.

On the outside, the current Frisk was howling at the top of his lungs. The searing pain flowed through his body like a raging river. Each completed wave of pain was as thunderous as a volcano eruption. Frisk watched as his skin tore open in small holes and poured out the crimson liquid he was all too familiar with. Suddenly, he was out of breathe. He fell to his knees and gasped for air. Frisk saw that his shirt was slowly becoming stained and the smell of iron filled the air. With what little strength he had left, Frisk grabbed the chest portion of his shirt and tore it open. There was a gaping slash in his chest precisely where his heart laid. Blood violently gushed out of his wound and splashed onto the ground. As he watched the blood pool around him, he saw a shadow that towered over his body. He looked up and saw himself. Except it wasn't himself. The crimson blood turned black almost instantly. The figure that stood in front of him slowly became engulfed in the blood. It covered nearly his entire body except for his eyes. Instead of the shining yellow, both were a sickening dark blue that gave off a malicious mist. Frisk could feel his wounds begin to heal. The gap in his chest closed and the small cuts that covered his body also closed. He stood and stared at the figure who resembled his every being. He had no idea how to react. Out of every run Frisk went through, this was the first time something this big, this violent, had happened. The person that stood in front of him looked like a negative version of himself. It bore a malicious smile that spread across its face and had a sickening black aura that radiated off of it. Frisk didn't like this. He took a cautious step backwards. The figure took a confident step forward. The two made eye contact for just a brief second, but it had felt like an eternity for Frisk. In the half second Frisk locked eyes with the person in front, he saw fire. Fire of all colors. Fire everywhere. No matter where he looked, there were just flames that reached up to the sky. Then they began to appear. First there was Toriel, then Sans, and so forth. Until Frisk was trapped within a circle of the monsters he called friends. They all slowly parted away from him into the flames. He tried to scream out their names, but all of the smoke had reached into his lungs and caused a coughing fit. He fell to his knees and watched helplessly as they entered the fire one-by-one. Their frail bodies shivered in the flames and soon burned away into dust. The dust flew in the wind and disintegrated from the heat of the flames. Within seconds, he was alone. Alone in this hellish world.

On the outside, Frisk had fallen to his knees, arms wrapped around his body, shivering. His golden eyes were wide open and his entire body shook to its very core. The sudden realization that all of that had been an illusion struck him. He quickly regained his senses of the environment around him. No flames. And he certainly wasn't alone. With shaky legs, Frisk stood and glared at whoever the figure was. He could only think of one thing that could create something so vile, so putrid..His own desires for revenge. The negative emotions that Frisk had forced into a bottle burst open in this one run and created this mass of negative energy. That would explain why his intent to kill was so powerful. Why he refused to die. It wasn't his own doing, but the doing of something much more sinister. Frisk looked up at the ceiling and relaxed his tense body. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Then he shouted. He shouted the names of every he came into contact with. First, it was Toriel, then Asgore, Asriel, Papyrus, Sans, everyone he knew. He yelled and yelled until he said the last name.

"Chara… I need help.." Frisk spoke his name softly, almost inaudibly. Nothing happened for several moments. They stood in silence. Then the creature of negativity began to howl with laughter, almost tauntingly. It glared at Frisk, but his eyes were wide open, both of his golden pupils had a glow to them. They created their own mist, a yellow mist. There was a sudden pleasant smell that lingered in the air. Frisk turned and looked at the negative version of himself. His body started to heal all of his wounds. Scratched and cuts slowly closed and bruises vanished. Even his clothes repaired themselves. He looked brand new. The ground around Frisk's feet was changing as well as his body's wounds. The marble first turned into a slight shade of green, then grew softer and softer until grass sprouted. With each step that Frisk took toward the Negative, he created a mound of dirt and a small colony of flowers, a red flowering growing in the middle that towered over the others. It was encircled by six other flower colors: Purple, Green, Cyan, Blue, Yellow, Orange, and finally, in the center, Red. Each one of the flowers seemed to radiate off their own mist that combined in the air above the two.

The Negative stepped back to try and avoid Frisk. He felt uneasy about this new development and new that he would be killed. He was just released. There was so much for him to do on the surface and he didn't want it to end here, in the underground. Suddenly, the entire hall behind him was filled with darkness and dim, red flames. They rose to the ceiling as they burned. The mangled, mutilated, and destroyed corpses of the monsters lingered beyond and in front of the flames. They made no noise, but moved awkwardly and just stared off into the distance. Their souls were left to roam this hellish environment he created. With one swipe of Frisk's hand, everything it created vanished. A yellow aura soon overcame the beast and lifted it up into the air. Slowly, it hovered over to Frisk as he stood and watched the monster squirm in agony. The closer he was to Frisk, the more pain he was forced to endure. Once close enough, Frisk lowered him so they met at eye level just a few inches away from each other. It hissed at Frisk, but that didn't faze him. Instead, he smiled. Frisk dashed forward and the creature howled in pain. Frisk's arms wrapped around its body tightly, embracing it in his own warmth. The negative colors seemed to fade away from its body. Soon enough, he looked exactly like Frisk. Slowly, he lifted his own arms and embraced Frisk before slowly vanishing. Frisk conquered his own demon with the kindness he was all too familiar with. He turned towards Chara and walked over to his limp, lifeless body. Frisk carefully lifted him up and brought him over to Papyrus's chestplate. He looked up into the ceiling and gave one last smile and hovering his hand over the reset button…

Frisk looked up at the gaping hole of light that stretched far above what he could comprehend. Suddenly, he felt a huge weight behind him that forced him to fall onto his stomach. Chara, his spirit to be exact, was holding onto Frisk tightly.

"Frisk, let's never do that again, okay? We'll let everyone get to the surface without harming them and we'll even-" He was cut off when Frisk pushed his finger across his lips.

"Let me… Let me just enjoy this for a bit, Chara.." He whispered softly. Chara simply nodded and sat next to Frisk, the hole of light shining down on the two.


End file.
